The Fireworks
by expectopetroleum
Summary: We all know that Annabeth asked Percy to the annual 4th of July Fireworks. But what if Percy had asked Annabeth? No Capture the Flag that night, just casual sword fighting. May be slightly OOC. Rated T for like two curse words.


**Hey guys! So here's my second upload. As of right now, my first upload had a review, a favorite, and a follow, **

**which I'm very grateful for! :) IMO this story will be a lot better than my first. **

**This is set in The Demigod Files (more or less) and is based off of the scene where Annabeth asks Percy to the fireworks. But this time, **

**Percy asks Annabeth. May be slightly OOC but I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. Does not follow to plot of anything at all and does **

**not match up with TBL or TLO, but I thought it was fun to write. (PS: I am very aware of the absence of indenting, but I was too lazy to do it :/)**

Enjoy!

**Annabeth's POV (3rd Person)**

Annabeth was never one to admire appearance, but Percy was an exception.

He was dueling an Ares camper almost twice his own size. His pitch black hair hung loosley over his forehead, which bore beads of sweat. Some strands of hair were drenched. His blazing green eyes held a look that was common to them: determination. Annabeth noticed that every time he'd lift his sword, his shirt would pull up slightly to reveal perfectly toned abs. _Oh gods, he's. . ._ thought Annabeth. No, you cannot be looking at him like that. _You cannot be falling for him. He'll just leave you like everyone else. _

But she found herself staring again. His face was so gods-damn handsome and she could stare into his eyes for days. She started to daydream about the upcoming fireworks and the various ways Percy could ask her. It was the biggest dating event at Camp Half-Blood, and she was ecstatic over the fact that she actually had the chance to go with someone this year.

"Uh, Earth to Annabeth?"

Annabeth snapped back into reality. "Uhm, du- what?" she said.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked before chugging down a quart of water.

"I- Oh, um, I just zoned out a little," Annabeth half-lied. Luckily, Percy happened to be oblivious to almost everything, so he didn't object.

"Oh. I'm going down to the lake. Meet me there?"

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. He always invited her to join him places, but this time felt different. Annabeth was certain that he was going to invite her to the fireworks. She was so happy she almost forgot to answer him.

"Um…I'll give you time to-" Percy started.

"NO!" Annabeth shouted, way too loudly. "I mean, of course I'll meet you there, Percy," she forced through a smile.

Percy laughed. "Okay. Throw something in the water when you get there, will you? I'll be at the bottom." He started walking in the other direction. She watched him until-

"Whatcha starin at, Chase?"

Ugh. Clarisse. She always teased her about Percy.

"You heard me. I just zoned out," Annabeth said while putting a hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"Zoned out on your little boyfriend, huh?" Clarisse retorted while wiping off her sword.

Annabeth wanted to shout something in denial to her, but she couldn't. She just sat there. Who was Percy to her? Definitely not her boyfriend. They were best friends. But Annabeth wanted more than that. She knew that this was love, real love, because she had never felt this way about Luke. She had now established that this was different.

After sitting on her chair for what seemed like forever, she finally got up and went to her cabin. Thankfully, no one was inside. She rummaged through her stuff and found a hair brush and gel. She brushed her hair until it looked like a lion's mane, and then put the gel in it. Her blonde curls looked way better than they did on a day-to-day basis. Annabeth never wore makeup, but she felt it was necessary for this occasion. She didn't even know why, because Percy and she always hung out, even when Annabeth looked like she'd crawled out of a dumpster. She put two swipes of mascara on each set of lashes and one swipe of a neutral pink blush on each cheek.

Annabeth took one last look in the mirror. _Gods… Is this really who I've become? Trying to impress a boy with makeup?_ Annabeth thought angrily. _This can't. . . No. . . I have to. _Before she could wipe off the makeup, she pushed the door open and ran around the corner to the lake.

"AH!"

Annabeth regained her balance. She had run into Percy.

"Dude, what the hell- oh, Annabeth," Percy said.

Suddenly Annabeth felt self conscious about her face. It was a new yet disturbing feeling.

"I-I thought you'd be at the lake?" Annabeth stammered.

"I thought you'd ditched me," Percy replied. "Wh- why are you looking at me like that?"

Annabeth realized she was blushing and making a face.

"You're wearing makeup," Percy stated.

"Yeah, I am, you got a problem with that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth snapped quickly.

"Erm.. no, but you just never-"

"I know I never do, but," Annabeth sighed. "I don't know, it's probably my inner girl."

"I didn't know you had an inner girl," Percy said with a straight face.

"It's only for right now though, I guess, I need to go flirt with some people to see who's sensible enough to ask me to the fireworks," Annabeth said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, well, I guess you should go then." Percy smirked.

Annabeth cracked.

"Gods! Percy, you are so thick! JUST ASK ME TO THE DAMN FIREWORKS ALREADY!" She hadn't meant to say it that angrily, or to even say it at all.

She could see a crowd drawing, but the only person who existed at the moment was Percy.

"Oh, Annabeth, I didn't-" Percy stammered.

"You didn't know I wanted you to ask me? Yeah, well, Seaweed Brain, guess what? This Athena child has FEELINGS!" Annabeth .

Realizing what she just said, her face tuned red. "I didn't- I didn't mean-"

All of a sudden, Percy grabbed her and kissed her.

She felt like her brain was slowly being melted away. His hair smelled of the ocean. His hand on her felt warm, reassuring, and safe.

When he pulled away, his green eyes were sparkling beautifully. He said, "I know what you meant."

Annabeth couldn't breathe. Gasps were becoming more and more audible. For the first time, Annabeth could not think straight.

"So, you wanna go to the fireworks with me?" Percy said as he smirked and took Annabeth's hand.

"Um, I-I… yeah…" Annabeth breathed, still dazed.

Percy smiled.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed.

"Shut up, Clarisse," they both shouted in unison.

"You guys are SO CUTE!" cried Silena Beauregard, an Aphrodite girl. Annabeth blushed.

"I'll get us out of here," Percy whispered.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Annabeth replied.

"Sit down," Percy ordered.

"What?"

"I'm going to summon a small earthquake, Annabeth, so unless you want to break an ankle or two, I suggest you sit down."

Annabeth sat immediately.

Percy closed his eyes and did nothing else. Suddenly, the earth began to shake slightly. It was nothing huge, but it was enough to make people panic and fall to their knees. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Come on!" he said.

And together, holding hands, they ran into the woods.

(A/N: Ooh, I spy a MOA reference)


End file.
